


Sex, Drugs, and Cuddling

by storybored



Series: Life Is More Complex Than The Twitter Handle Of The Week [3]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Guessing Games, Hand Jobs, I fucking love this fic, JOSEPH WILSON HAS A DADDY KINK AND I SUPPORT HIM, Jericho is adopted by at least 7 supervillans, Sex Pollen, Spanking, pollen dumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Defiance was a cake walk compared to the Titans, less drama, less dad fucking up his day. Far friendly interactions with supervillains as well. Hopefully Joseph wasn't going to regret helping Dick with making sure Ivy wasn't up to anything outright malicious.... He was going to regret picking up the phone wasn't he?





	Sex, Drugs, and Cuddling

This was one part of his job Joseph hated, Ivy wasn’t doing anything really wrong. Except breaking into a greenhouse and… tidying up. Batman was being ridiculous, as far as man hating eco terrorists went she was being fairly mellow. He pushed on the door, grimacing as it creaked the rusting iron giving his entrance away. No point in subtlety now,”Ivy?”

The plants shifted to a makeshift hallway, Joe had no choice but to follow with plants pressing him forward. He could escape but that would cause worse problems then he was willing to deal with. He entered Ivy’s “throne room” sighing slightly at the large closed buds pointed at him.  _ God damn it, he was going to kill Dick for this.  _ He felt less threatened around guns and steel. He shuffled awkwardly hunching his shoulders waiting for Ivy to speak,”I heard you got married. And you didn’t invite me.”

Joey blinked at her, shocked,”Um, what?”

“You got married and the only villain you invited is Slade? I’m hurt, Jericho.” Ivy said pouting slightly,”Ravager and Red Hood invited most of us to the wedding.”

Oh, that. Joe rubbed the back of his head awkwardly,”My mom was already coming so we had to limit the number of villains.”

“Disappointing but understandable. Had quite the little romantic getaway, Hawaii? And then honeymooning in Italy. You treat your girl like a queen.”

Joe smiled,”She is. Hawaii was easiest for her family, had some brothers stationed at Fort Shafter. Trying to retire, move on with my life...But-”

“Something’s coming?” Ivy mused,”Hopefully whatever’s brewing passes quickly, or At leaves my children alone. Take off your mask, Joseph, I will not attack you. You’re different from the rest of them.”

Joe took off his mask and scratched the back of his head,”Thanks, wifey would be mad if I came home all banged up. I told her I was trying to retire.” 

Ivy smiled slightly,”And your husband?”

“He wouldn’t be thrilled either but we like to play doctor so…” Joey shrugs,”Guess I should be on my way now? Wouldn’t want to keep you any longer.”

Ivy nodded but held up a hand,”But first my wedding gift to you.”

Joe hesitated on placing his mask back on, regretting his decisions when the flower buds dumped pollen on him, coating him from head to toe. He wasn’t even surprised anymore, he just coughed as he accidentally inhaled some, accepting the fine pale yellow powder being pasted to his sweaty skin,”What’s it do?”

Ivy smiled placatingly,”Nothing harmful I know better than to hurt one of the spawns of Deathstroke, I’m not a moron. You’ll enjoy it, trust me.”

Joe wrinkled his nose, trying and failing to brush off some of the pollen so he could put his mask on. Joey secured his mask,”See ya, Ivy.”

* * *

Joe’s skin felt too tight, too hot, too much. He stepped out of his icy shower, shivering. Which was odd because he still felt hot, Ivy drugged him, and all he wanted now more than an AC unit that worked was Kai and Alex. Even if it was a phone call he just needed to hear them. Listen to their wonderful voices.

He glanced at the time, Alex was still at work so there was no way he was picking up. But Kai would, she always picked up when called. And he needed attention. Needed to be taken care of. He felt twisty, his inner addict suggesting drugs, his romantic side said Love was the best drug.

He dialed the phone quickly, surprised at how quickly the phone was picked up,”Jay?”

Joey smiled at her voice, soft and concerned, soothing his ills,”Hi, Daddy.”

There was some slight shuffling on Kai’s end, her voice changing in response to his words. No longer out write concerned, but tender, soft, caring,”Hi baby. What’s wrong?”

Joe grunted as he played with the edge of his towel, laying on the bed,”I’m just… missing you.”

“No you’re not.” Kai said her voice firm, leading Joe to his answer. He was always bad about what he wanted, especially when he was all twisty on the inside,”You only call me Daddy when you want something. So what do you want?”

Joe hesitated, before letting out a frustrated moan,”I want you. I want you to sit on my face. I want to ride you. Daddy, I just…. I  _ need _ you. Badly.”

Kai hummed for a second,”You’ll have to wait, baby.”

Joe let out an irritated grunt, he hated waiting and she knew that,”But I don't wanna wait.”

Kai tutted,”Joseph, when has that tone ever worked for you?”

Joe pouted, giving his cock a teasing stroke,”Never. I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Kai made a soft sound,”We’ll talk about it when I come see you. Joseph?”

Joe paused with bated breath, he knew that tone. They were gonna play,”Yes, Daddy?”

“Are you getting off to the sound of my voice?” It wasn’t a question, they both knew the answer already,”Of course you are, you were always a little perverse.”

Joe took in a sharp breath feeling himself blush,” _ Daddy.” _

Kai cooed at him,”Aw baby, do you wanna play a game with Daddy?”

Joey nodded,”Yes, please.”

“Okay.” Her voice was sugary sweet,”Do you wanna play a guessing game?”   
Joey sucked in a breath,”Always.”   
There was some shuffling on the other side of the phone,”What do you want if you guess wrong?”

Joe swallowed, she was letting him have control. How did she always know what he needed when Joey, himself, didn’t know,”Spanking? With the rod?”

Kai made a surprised sound,”How many for every wrong answer?”

Joe palmed himself and considered his options,”Five?”

“Trying to prove to daddy how tough my little superhero is?”

Joey whines softly,”Yes, daddy.”

Kai let out an airy laugh,”My big brave superhero. Are you ready to play?”

Joe pushed the towel off his hips,”Yes. What are you wearing?”

Kai laughed as there was a beep on her side of the phone,”Glasses, what else? Use that big brain of yours.”

Joey chewed on his lip as he dug through his drawer searching for lube, if he wasn’t so aroused he’d say he was painfully hard. What the hell did Ivy do to him?,”Um, well, it’s summer, which means you’ll be in a dress. Something low cut that shows off your tattoos, maybe that romper dress mix you bought with Kori? The kinda lacy black one? With the long slits to your hips.”

Kai chuckled,”You wouldn’t happen to have been talking to Alex today have you?”

Joe thrust into his hand, groaning and arching his back,”No, daddy. He’s been too busy to play with me.”

Kai’s voice was mockingly pouty,”Poor baby. Good thing daddy always has time for her little boy. You’ve only guessed my dress.”

Joey whined,”Heels?”

Kai chuckled,”that’s five.”

Joey made a grumpy noise,”Flats?”

“That’s ten, little lamb.”

Joey’s voice pitched a bit in excitement,”Sandals? The knee high ones?”

Kai remained silent, for a moment, before humming,”Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Joey clicked his tongue,”Why would you be wearing panties?”

“Fifteen. Joseph, do you want to be punished?” 

“No, daddy. ”

“Then continue on. And do be mindful of what you’re guessing.” Kai sighed,”I do hate disciplining you.”

Joe whined thrusting into his hand, muscles tight, he needed her, needed her to quell this ache in his bones,”You match at work. So black and strappy. A thong, and bra.“

Kai sighed,”I guess it’s fifteen for you. Good job, baby.”

Joe moaned as he rolled over, rutting into the mattress craving more friction,  _ stronger _ fiction then his hand applied. He whined and grunted getting nowhere fast, he hated how pathetic his voice sounded,”Daddy, are you coming over? I need you.”

Kai’s voice became a throaty growl,”Are you expecting me?”

Joe let out a high whine,”Yes daddy.”

There was a rhythmic knock on the door and Joe wrapped himself in a sheet as Kai slid in shutting and locking the door behind her. She pressed herself against the door, staring at the mess Joe made of himself, flushed with precome shining on his stomach and blond hair wild. She made a soft sound,”Oh, so messy.”

Joe groaned lifting his head up off the bed,” _ Daddy. _ ”

Kai sat on the edge of the bed, closing her eyes as Joe shifted, kissing her inner thigh,”Over my lap, baby.”

Joe made no move to crawl over his wife’s lap, tracing the tattoos on her leg,”But daddy…”   
Kai ran her hands through his hair,”Joseph we agreed. 15 swats. Hand or paddle?”

Joe made a grumbling sound knowing he’d get punished worse if he disobeyed, and slid over her lap, grinding against her thigh. Finally some friction that felt  _ good _ ,”...hand.”

She slid the sheet below Joe’s ass, tenderly caressing it,”Sweet baby boy.” 

Joe made a content sound that broke off into a moan as Kai began to spank him. She kept a steady pace knowing that it was more important for there to be a steady rhythm than anything else. A rhythm for Joe to lose himself to, she’d put a little more force behind each hit causing Joey to tear up and sniffle, hands twisting the soft grey sheets. He groaned, hips bucking against her thigh with the last swat,”Daddy.”

Kai pulled Joe into her arms, wiping his tears away,”Shush, baby, you were so good for me.”

Joe pulled away from her nestling himself against the pillows, he pulled the comforter around himself,”Daddy?”

Kai finished digging the lotion out of the night stand,”Yes baby?”

Joe made a noise, his expression impossibly wrecked,”I  _ need _ you.”

Kai hummed,”Do you want me to take care of you?” 

Joey eagerly nodded,”Please. Please. Daddy.”

Kai discarded the lotion brushing her hand up Joe’s thigh, smiling as his muscle jumped and twitched,”Of course baby, I’ll take the best care of you.”

Joe’s eyes fluttered closed as he whimpered. Her hand felt too hot, too good,”Oh God.”

Kai purred as she stroked Joe’s cock enjoying the look of pleasure on his face,”My good boy.”

Joe rested his head against the headboard losing himself to the slow rhythmic pace, hips thrusting into her hand as she played with his balls. He laughed airy and light, as she stroked him, barely pausing in showering him in praises. 

“My perfect golden angel, my little superhero.” Kai crooned, kissing the shell of his ear.

Joe’s face flushed as he came, embarrassed at how quick it happened,”’m sorry, daddy.”

Kai kissed his lips tenderly, leaning away as she searched for a wet wipe,”Oh, that’s alright, baby. I’m taking care of you.”

Joe grabbed her hand, greedily lapping at the cum covering his wife’s hand, enjoying the look of slight shock, her eyes wide and mouth parted as Joe sucked on her fingers, leaving her hand clean of cum. Moaning at the taste.

Kai shook her head brushing a hand through his hair,”God, my perfect little boy.”

Joe purred at the praise,”Always Daddy.”

Kai picked up the bottle of lotion, nestling against the pillows,”Lotion baby?”

Joey shook his head, untying Kai’s dress, skin to skin contact was his most important part of his aftercare, the warmth, the softness, the smell, nothing else ever mattered to him,”No, I’m good.”

She shrugged out of her dress and held her arms open allowing him to nestle on her chest, a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. She placed her hand in Joey’s hair, grimacing as she saw a fine red powder in it, turning his golden blond hair into a lighter strawberry shade,”Joe?”

Joe’s eyes fluttered open,”Hmm?”

“What’s in your hair?”

Joey tensed slightly, tracing patterns on her stomach, remaining silent hoping she wouldn’t press further.

“Joseph?”

Joe lifted his head, green eyes looking earnestly into hers,”Funny story?”

“Why is that a question?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kai: What do you have in your hair?  
Joey: "Pollen"  
Kai: NOOOOOOO


End file.
